A La Recherche De La Vérité
by Queen Fox
Summary: Les années ont continué, tu nous as cru tous morts, mais nous voilà petit frère. Je viens t'apprendre la vérité. J'ai une mission à accomplir, je vais la mener jusqu'au bout, quitte à y perdre la vie. Petit-frère, je vais te dire qui tu es, et ce que te cache ce monde. Je vais montrer au monde qui je suis réellement. Luffy, laisse moi entrer dans ton équipage.
1. Chapitre 1: Content de te revoir

**Hey Hey, qui n'a pas une fiction One Piece dans ses registres. Me voilà, j'ai changé pas mal de choses, certaines actions ne seront pas les mêmes que dans l'anime. J'ajoute même ma petite touche, avec de nouvelle direction et des nouveaux personnages.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

-Il est l'heure pour nous de le revoir.

Postés sur un des rochers qui surplombaient la mer calme, ils regardaient le coucher du soleil attendant avec impatiente la nuit afin de repartir en route. Leur bouteille dans la main, ils buvaient avec une joie débordante, fêtant quelque chose. Se drapant d'une cape noire qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds, ils patientaient, écoutant leurs équipages parler et rigoler, ils souriaient de toute cette joie débordante.  
Une femme et deux hommes, voilà comment ils étaient ?  
Un homme habillé de simples vêtements s'approcha des capitaines, il se plia devant le sien qui le regardait avec surprise.

-Capitaine, je viens de la part du navigateur, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, la nuit va tomber et vaux mieux partir quelque heures avant.

Son capitaine le remercie tout comme les deux autres. Il demanda à l'homme de disposer afin de discuter encore quelques minutes.

-Vous imaginez, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des années, il nous croit mort, et on va arriver dans sa vie tout gentiment. Fit la seule voix féminine  
-Le connaissant, je pense qu'il va pleurer. Rigola un des hommes  
-Il a toujours était très sensible. Assura l'autre

Descendant la petite colline, ils rejoignirent leurs équipages, dévoilant au soleil couchant, un symbole décisif pour l'avenir, une tête-de-mort à longue moustache blanche finissant en pique.  
Aucun d'eux n'est mort, et ça, personne le sait.  
Montant dans leurs navires, ils hissèrent leurs drapeaux que tout le monde redoute, et les voilà partis, ces trois capitaines vont reconstruire leurs familles.

* * *

Sur le Sunny, l'ambiance était différente, sortit du monde des poissons, ils fêtaient réellement leur retrouvaille, Jinbei présent discutait avec Luffy tandis que tout l'équipage s'activait pour préparer la soirée, Sanji était aux fourneaux, remplissant le plus possible les tables qu'installaient Nami et Robin en compagnie d'Usopp qui les raccommoder en cas de petites casses tellement elles dataient. À la cave, Franky et Zoro portaient les tonneaux de saké et de soda, posant une vingtaine de fus, ils essuyèrent leurs fronts humides et se mirent à la tâche d'aider Brook a descendre tous ses instruments dont une petite scène pour faire son show. Pendant ce temps Chopper sortaient les premiers plats de la cuisine.  
La soirée débuta sur une première chanson du musicien et continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se mettre à table à raconter leurs entraînements.  
Puis fut le moment pour Nami de casser ce moment de joie pour une petite touche de tristesse.

-Luffy, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour ton frère.

Le capitaine fixa sa navigatrice, il eut un pincement au cœur, mais en voyant le visage inquiet de Nami, il lui fit un sourire à la fois réconfortant pour elle et triste. Le reste de l'équipage aurait eux aussi exprimer leurs condoléances, mais en voyant le visage de Luffy, ils oublièrent leurs paroles.

-Au fait Luffy, tu nous as jamais parlé de ta famille, on connaît à peu près le passé de tout le monde sauf toi. S'exprima Usopp  
-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Fit le Capitaine en prenant un morceau de viande  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous en raconter un morceau, par exemple ton enfance. S'enquit le sniper impatient

Le brun se mit à gratter sa tête frénétiquement, comme gêné de la situation. Ce n'était pas la meilleure période de sa vie, il avait perdu toute sa famille.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

Le rire de Jinbei emplit l'air de petite fête, faisant lever la tête au capitaine qui ne comprenait pas cet amusement. L'homme poisson regarda le petit groupe avec un sourire agréable comme à son habitude, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Luffy, le taquinant du regard.

-Parle donc de ta famille, et j'entends par là, tes frères et ta sœur.  
-Tu avais plusieurs frère et sœurs ?! Cria Nami  
-Je n 'ai que deux frères et une sœur, mais ils sont tous morts.

Un sourire d'exaspération s'étira sur le visage de Jinbei qui eut du mal à ne pas rire. Si seulement le garçon savait.

-Comment s'appelaient ils à part Ace ? Continua la navigatrice  
-Mon autre grand-frère s'appelait Sabo, il avait le même âge qu'Ace, et il était plus intelligent que nous, c'était le fils d'un noble. Mais un jour, il est mort dans une explosion.

Le ton du garçon se finit sur une note triste, puis il reprit de l'énergie quand Chopper lui demanda pour sa sœur.

-J'imagine bien Luffy, elle doit être aussi goinfre et idiote comme son frère. Taquina Usopp  
-Oh non. S'amusa Jinbei  
-Tu l'as connu ? S'extasia Luffy les yeux remplis de curiosité

Sous un hochement de tête, Jinbei lui fit comprendre que oui, il décida de prendre la parole à la place du capitaine qui rester suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Kim est différente d'Ace et de Luffy, malgré qu'elle soit une grande mangeuse, c'était une grande combattante et très grande stratège. C'est la petite sœur d'Ace et de Sabo et la grande sœur de Luffy. Il faut savoir qu'elle est la cousine de ton défunt frère, son père était le frère de Gol D Roger.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandir, il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de surprenant sur sa sœur. Lui qui ne l'a pensait qu'être une simple fille.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Sanji  
-Elle est morte. Finit Luffy  
-Tu es bien naïf mon garçon... Chuchota l'homme poisson

Le capitaine se tourna vivement vers Jinbei, ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase de l'homme. Seul lui l'avait entendu.  
Alors qu'il allait demandait pourquoi une telle phrase, Brook le coupa pour une nouvelle chanson dédiée à ses frères et sa sœur, cette musique ne parlait ni de mort ni de souffrance, juste d'amour et la joie des moments passés ensemble.  
Luffy ne put retenir ses larmes, il les laissa alors couler sans être gêné face à ses amis.

La fête se termina ainsi, tout le monde partit dormir dans leurs chambres respectives.  
Pas loin de ça, trois Striker avançaient dans le silence le plus possible, leurs sourires étaient plus étirés que jamais, leur seul moyen de voir n'était qu'une lampe.  
Voyant au loin le derrière du navire, l'une des mains des trois personnes se leva faisant signe aux autres de continuer.

Se collant à la coque, ils écoutèrent attentivement les moindres déplacements de l'équipage, mais n'entendant aucun son, ils s'agrippèrent aux barres de bois du bateau, leurs mains avaient beau chauffer au contact de la matière, ils poussèrent sur leur bras arrivant sur l'herbe fraîche.

-Maintenant silence.

Sur la pointe des pieds, les deux premiers avancèrent, se déplaçant soigneusement afin de ne pas tomber sur un objet jonchant le sol sauf que le troisième n'étant pas le plus futé, posa son pied sur un bouteille vide, le faisant tomber au sol, essayant de se relever, il se prit l'autre pied dans la guirlande, il tira, et tout commença à tomber. L'équipage arriva muni de leurs armes, voyant les intrus, ils s'attaquèrent à eux.  
Zoro mit son sabre sous la gorge de l'un d'entre eux, aidé par Sanji qui le menacé de son pied, Franky prit un autre et lui mit sa main ''pistolet'' à côté de la tête, tandis que Robin le courbé à l'aide de sa main. Celui qui était prit par les guirlandes était entouré par Usopp et Brook.  
Luffy arriva énervé sur l'herbe, il cria alors sur les intrus. Eux ne faisaient que fixer le jeune capitaine, retenant leur souffle en l'apercevant devant eux.  
En entendant des cris, Jinbei débarqua, se frottant les yeux et reconnaissant les capes, il descendit les escaliers amusé de la situation.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas raté les gars. Se moqua le poisson  
-C'est toujours le même qui merde. Geint les deux intrus tandis que le prisonnier se mettaient à briller de mille feux avec les lumières allumés.  
-Vous les connaissez ? Pointa du doigt Nami  
-Je ne suis pas le seul à les connaître ici. S'enquit Jimbei en fixant Luffy

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Luffy, celui-ci ne comprenait rien, un point d'interrogation apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Les trois intrus hurlèrent de rire.

-Moi qui pensais être reconnu le premier. S'exclama celui enguirlander  
-Allez Luffy fait un effort.

Ne voyant aucune parole percée les lèvres du capitaine, les intrus levèrent leurs capuches. Tout l'équipage fut consterné, Luffy fixa les personnes, ces personnes dont ils avaient parlé il n'y a même pas deux heures, ses frères et sa sœur qu'ils croyaient, Ace qu'il avait tenu mort dans ses bras, un immense trou dans le torse, Sabo qu'il avait vu explosé et Kim dont il avait entendu le décès. Tous étaient là, le regardant en souriant. L'équipage fixa Luffy, ils virent tout d'abord une larme puis des centaines et le voilà étirant ses bras pour accueillir sa famille. Ace était toujours le même, torse nu, un pantalon militaire et bottes délacés. Sabo est un garçon blond qui possédait la même longueur que le brun, sur son œil droite s'étendait une longue cicatrice, il possédait un chapeau haut noir sur celui-ci des lunettes bleus, enlevant sa cape, il laissa son manteau volait à gré du vent, en dessous de celui-ci, une chemise bleu au foulard blanc, comme bas un simple pantalon foncé enfoncé dans des bottes noires. Quant à la sœur Kim, c'était tout le contraire des trois garçons, elle était grande et élancée, sur son corps, ses cheveux blonds aux mèches plus foncées longeaient ses formes, elle était habillée de noir, un débardeur, un jean qui épousait ses jambes et des cuissardes.

-Luffy, tu sers trop fort. Gémis, la jeune fille  
-M'en fiche. Pleurais le garçon

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le brun ne lâche la petite famille.

-Luffy, il faut qu'on te dise toute la vérité. Commença Sabo  
-Et tu vas peut-être le prendre très mal... Soupira Kim

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre, on se retrouve bientôt avec le suivant, enfin, je l'espère.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox.**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2: Accepte la vérité

**Hi !**

 **Avant de vous laissez au chapitre, je vais répondre aux commentaires que j'ai reçus :)**

 **1\. Ic'ilver** Merci pour ton commentaire :)

J'espère que le prochain chapitre va te plaire :D

 **2\. Guest**

Pour l'histoire des trois, j'ai l'impression que leur histoire va être un peu plus courte, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu souhaite un chapitre réservé exclusivement à eux, où même une fiction. Je vais en parler à la fin du chapitre, alors n'hésite pas à donner ton avis :)

Oui c'est tout à fait ça, c'est un Law/OC, je sais que beaucoup de personne n'apprecie pas les couples comme celui-ci, c'est pourquoi, d'autre sont à venir :)

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

 **3\. SalomeFanfiction**

Merci beaucoup pour le review, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire :D

 **Voici la fin des réponses et le début du chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Posée sur la banquette de la table de la cuisine, on se fit servir une tasse de café chaud, j'avais du mal avec ce goût amer, mettant un premier sucre dans la boisson, j'essayais de m'accommoder.  
Près de moi, Ace souriait bêtement tout comme Luffy qui était à côté de nous, c'est assez flagrant de voir leur similarité, on peut devenir assez jaloux.  
Apportant la tasse à mes lèvres, je bus une gorgée, ne faisant pas attention au silence pesant dans la pièce.  
Sabo tapait frénétiquement des doigts sur la table, me stressant encore plus que je ne l'étais. Le problème dans ce silence, c'est que Luffy est tellement surpris qu'il ne comprend pas que c'est à lui de parler. Soudain, la rousse souffla et débuta la discussion.

-Je m'appelle Nami et je suis la navigatrice.

Ne voyant aucun de mes deux frères répondre, je compris que c'était à moi de présenter.

-Je suis Dark Kim, enchanté, voici Sabo et Ace que vous connaissez déjà.  
-Enchanté. Sourit-elle avant de continuer  
-Voici Nico Robin, l'archéologue, il y a Roronoa Zoro notre escrimeur, Sanji, le cuisinier, Chopper, notre médecin, Franky, le charpentier, Usopp, notre sniper et Brook le musicien.

Sous un signe de tête, on se salua tous ensemble.  
Jinbei regardait la scène sous un œil attentif, et c'est moi qu'il regardait avec intensité.

-Kim, je crois qu'il est temps que Luffy sache la vérité de votre disparition.  
-Oui. Murmurais-je

Soudain, mon petit-frère devint plus sérieux, comme si ce sujet-là était le plus important de sa vie, se levant, il s'installa à l'autre bout de la table entre Nami et le squelette musicien qui m'avait effrayé et c'était fait frapper par la rousse en me demandant mes sous-vêtements.  
Il posa ses coudes sur la table et nous fixa tous les trois.

-Je suppose que je dois revenir au jour de la soi-disant mort de Sabo.  
-Hm. Me répondit-il

Prenant une grande respiration, j'essayais de ne pas me persuader que je n'arriverais pas à parler, mais près de moi, mes frères aînés m'encourageaient à continuer, car si on ne lui dit rien, il risque de nous détester.

-Je vais te demander de ne pas me couper.  
-Je le jure. Leva-t-il la main  
-Ce jour-là, quand Dadan vous avez amené plus loin, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir Sabo vivant, il a était sauvé par Monkey D Dragon, ton père Luffy. Au loin, il me disait de ne rien dire, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, je vous ai à tous caché la vérité. Puis vint le jour où Ace et moi quittons la maison, te laissant seule avec Dadan, chacun partit de son côté, moi j'alls voir Dragon. Arriver là-bas, je revis Sabo, il me demanda lui aussi de ne rien dire, car il se préparait quelque chose. Alors, du jour au lendemain, j'entrais dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, je suis devenue la capitaine de la 17e division, la flotte secrète, me faisant passer pour morte, car tu ne savais rien de l'existence de mon équipage. Puis, la mort d'Ace arriva, tu l'as vu mourir dans tes mains, mais il faut que tu sache Luffy, qu'il était vivant.  
-Le feu contre le feu, Luffy, tu peux me tuer avec n'importe quel pouvoir, mais contre mon élément tu ne peux rien contre moi. Mon trou dans la poitrine allait se refermer tout seul, mais j'avais besoin de me faire passer pour mort à tes yeux, pour connaître la vérité. Expliqua Ace  
-C'est ainsi que lors de ton entraînement, moi et Ace ont se rendit chez Dragon qui nous avaient appeler, là-bas, Sabo rejoins l'équipage, et ensemble on avait pour mission de te dire la vérité que l'on va t'annonce.

Monkey D Luffy est ton vrai nom, celui de ton père, celui de ta mère est Fairy D Mei, porteuse d'un fruit du démon, et décédé à ce jour.

Les yeux de Luffy s'arrondirent de frustration, ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, prisent de tremblement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Luffy ta mère avait une maladie très grave, ton père avait fait appel à tous les médecins inimaginables afin de la sauver, mais elle était au dernier stade, tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand sa maladie faisait encore rage, alors pour ne pas garder des mauvais souvenirs d'elle près de la mort, elle demanda à ton père de te confier à ton grand-père, Garp, ce fut impossible pour Dragon d'accepter, mais l'amour qu'il avait pour ta mère et toi, il décida de suivre son ordre, c'est ainsi que tu fus confié à Dadan. *** Je vous demanderez de lire le petit commentaire à la fin du chapitre, merci :)**  
Il y a deux ans, pour toi, deux personnes perdirent la vie, Ace et ta mère, ses dernières paroles à Dragon furent « Retrouve mon fils, retrouve mon fruit et donne lui, par n'importe qu'elle moyen, protège notre enfant ».  
-Ma mère veut me donner son fruit du démon ?! Fit-il ahurie  
-Oui, et c'est pourquoi je suis devant toi, je dois t'amener à ton père qui est dans le Nouveau Monde afin que tu reçoives ce fruit.  
-Mon père ?  
-Luffy, ta mère possédait un grand pouvoir.  
-Mon père veut me voir... Murmura-t-il

Se levant de la table, il courut dehors, j'aurais voulu le poursuivre, mais Sabo me retint me faisant rasseoir à ma place. Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, me laissant réfléchir.  
Puis, me détachant de mon frère aîné, je sortis de la salle, mon petit-frère, je voulais le voir.  
À peine eus je la tête dehors, que je le vis au loin, assis sur son siège fétiche apparemment.  
M'approchant le plus silencieusement possible, j'essayais de me mettre à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi mon père ne m'a pas gardé ? Demanda-t-il la voix emplit de larmes  
-La maladie de ta mère était très contagieuse, elle était cloîtrée dans une pièce à double tour, ils ne se parlaient que par des petits trous dans une vitre, elle avait honte que tu l'as voit comme elle était, elle voulait te prendre dans ses bras, mais si elle le faisait, tu mourrais avec elle.  
-Comment était-elle ?

Me faisant une place près de lui, je m'installai.

-D'après les dires de ton père et de Sabo qui ne l'a aperçu qu'une fois, elle était sublime, elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts étincelants, un sourire réconfortant et chaleureux.  
On dit que de sa voix, elle pouvait te soigner tellement elle était douce, elle t'enlever tous tes chagrins.  
-Quel était son fruit du démon ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, pour tout te dire, ton père en avait conclu que son pouvoir était très puissant.  
-Et comment est mon père ?  
-Si au premier abord, il peut être froid, il possède un grand cœur, tout le monde le suit, c'est un leader, il a les mots pour te faire retrouver de l'énergie, c'est ouaw, vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on resta silencieux écoutant les vagues de la mer, en pleine nuit, c'était assez réconfortant, Sabo et Ace se joignirent à nous après avoir fait razzia dans le frigo de Sanji.  
Luffy exprimait sa joie de nous revoir, il nous raconta son entraînement et son voyage chez les hommes poissons.

Ses yeux brillaient en y repensant, il nous décrit toutes les maisons, le palais. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le petit matin se lève, tout l'équipage était debout et écouté notre conversation en y ajoutant des petits détails que Luffy oubliait de préciser.  
Ace me donna un coup de coude, m'annonçant qu'il était temps pour moi de lui demander, mais ne me voyant pas agir, il prit les devants.

-Luffy, Kim a quelque chose à te demander.

Mon petit-frère arrêta sa discussion pour se tourner vers moi afin de connaître ma demande. Comment vous expliquez que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée de toute ma vie.  
Donnant un coup-de-poing dans le torse d'Ace, je lui criai que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Kim voulait te demander si elle pouvait entrer dans ton équipage.

Mon petit-frère hurla de joie, par contre Ace non. Le voyant au bord de la barrière, je lui donnai un coup de pied assez fort pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau. Tout l'équipage s'arrêta de respirer en voyant mon aîné à l'eau. Sabo et moi le regardions hilare, c'était bien fait pour lui.  
Zoro commença alors à vouloir le repêcher, mais mon deuxième grand-frère l'arrêta d'un signe de main et s'avança au-dessus de l'eau. Fermant les yeux, il recroquevilla sa main puis la détendit, faisant jaillir un jet qui renvoya Ace sur le bateau complètement tremper, celui-ci cracha toute l'eau de mer qu'il contenait dans sa bouche.

-WOUAH Sabo comment tu as fait ?! S'écria Luffy

Mon frère aîné se mit à ricaner devant le visage de notre petit-frère qui avait deux étoiles qui remplaçaient ses yeux. Sabo ouvrit sa paume en direction du ciel, une bulle d'eau se forma devant les yeux ébahit de l'Équipage.

-J'ai mangé un fruit du Démon, celui de l'eau.  
-Ouah ! S'extasia Luffy en observant.  
-Luffy, tu n'as répondu à ta sœur. Prévint Nami toute souriante  
-Ha oui.

Il toussa quelques secondes et prit une mine sérieuse. C'est assez déroutant de voir mon petit frère comme ça, lui qui est toujours en train de rire, et qui a toujours sur son visage cet air bêta.  
Il plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes, il fronça les sourcils. Je comprends s'il ne me prend pas, je lui ai menti pendant des années, et puis même s'il ne m'accepte pas, je devrai tout de même l'emmener jusqu'à son père, alors nous passerons toujours un peu de temps ensemble. Puis un énorme sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Cria-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras

Sous le poids Luffy, mon corps tomba au sol l'emportant dans ma chute, tandis que L'équipage riait.

-Une fille de plus ! S'écria Nami en m'aidant à me relever  
-Attendez, je dois lui faire passer le test. Intervint Usopp dans les réjouissances  
-Le test... Murmurais-je

* * *

 *** Comme j'ai répondus au commentaire du Guest, l'explication de l'histoire de Kim, Sabo et Ace est un court résumé, si vous souhaitez un chapitre réservé exclusivement à eux, ou même une fiction entière (où je pourrais à ce moment là, faire entrer de la romance et autre). Dites moi ça en commentaire ou en message privé.  
**

 **Je m'explique pourquoi en message privé, si on part sur une fiction réservé à eux, vous pourriez ajouté vos idées comme ça, on pourrait pimenter les choses ect...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :D**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Au revoir

**Hey !**

 **Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est TRÈS court, car le prochain sera le plus important !**

 **Pour l'instant, commentaire !**

 **Ic'ilver**

Merci pour ton commentaire et les messages

J'espère que j 'appliquerais bien les conseils que tu m'as donné afin que Kim ne devienne pas une Mary Sue.

Merci encore :D

 **Voilà, voici le chapitre TRÈS court !**

* * *

Au début Kim s'imaginait des épreuves à passé, mais quand le sniper de l'équipage, portant le nom d'Usopp, lui avait demandé de s'asseoir gentiment sur la chaise, elle se rendit que ce "test" n'était que de simples questions, qui faut le dire, ne serviront à rien pour la suite.  
Chopper vint à sa rencontre, lui aussi lui posa plusieurs questions, mais elles concernées sa santé, par exemple les dernières blessures subies, des maladies.  
C'était assez marrant de voir l'homme au grand nez arrivé avec des feuilles, une lampe et une table bien plus lourde que lui, Zoro dut abandonner sa sieste pour l'aider, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Bien que le questionnaire n'ait pas commencé, Robin et Nami avaient déjà débuté le déménagement de leur chambre, afin qu'un autre lit puisse entrer.

-Mellorine ! Dansa Sanji en apportant à la jeune fille une part de gâteau  
-Merci.  
-Tu préfères que je t 'appelle Kim chérie ou Kim d'amour ?  
-Euh...  
-Sanji laisse moi travailler, retourne à la cuisine ! Cria Usopp  
-Pardon ?! S'énerva le blond  
-S'il te plaît. Se consterna le bouclé apeurée

Sur un dernier regard sombre pour le garçon, il sourit de toutes ses dents à Kim et repartit en chantonnant. On l'entendit au loin appeler les filles de leurs surnoms.  
Alors que la blonde observait ses frères s'amusaient, Usopp tapa du poing sur la table réveillant la jeune fille.

-C'est moi qu'il faut regarder, je suis l'homme le plus fort, j'ai derrière moi 8 000 hommes !  
-J'en avais 10 000.  
-Ok. Se calma Usopp avant de reprendre  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-J'y ai déjà répondu tout à l'heu-. Se fit-elle couper  
-Tut tut, je pose les questions, tu y réponds.

Kim soupira, elle dut se consterner, ça devenait ridicule, le garçon savait très bien comment elle s'appelait et bien qu'elle le fixe avec des yeux d'ennuis, lui, il insistait.

-Je me nomme Dark Kim.  
-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?  
-Je suis pirate et assassin.  
-Assa, Assassin ?! Hurla le brun  
-Oui, mon ancien équipage se nomme les Devils, nous étions la 17 flotte secrètes de Barbe Blanche, on était chargé de tué nos ennemis et de récoltés des informations.  
-Mais Barbe Blanche, n'accepte que des garçons, comment ce fait il que tu sois dedans et en plus commandante ? Intervint Nami qui était descendue  
-C'est une histoire plutôt longue, tu as juste à savoir que tous ça s'est grâce à mon père.  
-Tu as une prime ?

-Oui, elle s'élève à 450 000 Berry.  
-Wouaw, s'en est une prime, je suppose que tu as un surnom ?  
-Ouaip, ils ne se sont vraiment pas creusé la tête, on m'appelle ''La Fille des Ténèbres''  
-La Fille des Ténèbres ? Répéta Usopp  
-Oui, c'est à cause de mon père, mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur ce sujet-là, si cela ne te dérange pas.  
-Pas de problème, tu te bats avec quoi ?  
-Au contraire de certains, je ne possède aucun fruit du Démon, mais j'ai deux katanas.  
-Des katanas ? Se réveilla Zoro  
-Exact. Affirma-t-elle

L'interrogatoire se termina ainsi, Usopp avait posé toutes les questions qu'il voulait. Ace et Sabo décidèrent enfin à prendre la parole, pour annoncer leur départ, Ace devait retrouver sa place de capitaine tandis que Sabo allait prendre celle de Kim qui lui avait légué bien avant les retrouvailles avec son frère. Luffy le prit très mal, mais il fut plutôt heureux quand ses frères lui promirent de revenir très vite. Après tout, le brun avait a présent sa grande sœur dans l'équipage. Jinbei devait lui aussi partir, mais avant ça, il allait rendre visite à barbe Blanche, ainsi, il partirait avec les deux frères.  
Ils profitèrent de la journée en toute joie, Kim fit plus ample connaissance avec les deux filles du navire et vit qu'elle avait pas mal de point en commun avec les deux, sa passion pour les animaux revint à la surface quand Chopper débarqua, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le câliner, ce qui faut dire, ne déranger en aucun cas notre boule de poil.  
Nami et Robin aidèrent Kim à s'installer, la blonde dormait près du lit de Robin tandis que Nami dormait en face de le leur, Franky dut construire en compagnie d'Usopp une nouvelle armoire qui contiendrait tous les vêtements de l'ancienne commandante dont ceux de Nami qui ne rentrait plus dans la sienne.  
La nuit tombée, ils firent une dernière fête pour le départ des deux frères aînés, Kim et Luffy restaient près d'eux tandis que Brook entamait une nouvelle blague de squelette. L'alcool coulait à flot, les rires et les cris de joie emplissaient l'air, c'était une très bonne soirée que passaient les jeunes pirates. Puis vint l'heure des au revoirs, prenant un par un les membres de l'équipage de Luffy, les deux frères finirent par leurs préférés, c'étaient assez dure de quitter Kim, elle qui avait passé énormément de temps avec Ace et Sabo, la voilà sans, mais elle avait Luffy. Ace et Sabo eurent du mal a lâcher leur petit-frère, ce n'était qu'hier qu'ils avaient pu les retrouver et les voilà en train de lui dire au revoir.  
Montant sur leur Striker en compagnie de Jinbei, ils les saluèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute, leur petit-frère et leur petite sœur.  
Tandis qu'eux séchaient leurs larmes pour rejoindre leurs lits.

* * *

 **Comme je l'ai dis, il est court.**

 **Mais bon, la prochaine fois on se retrouve pour une île ;D**

 **A bientôt**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


End file.
